


Sleepy Tom is the best Tom

by Agent Purple Pants (fannyvonfabulus)



Series: Is This The Real Life?  Is This Just Fantasy? [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and this happened, i saw a picture, i should have been writing for FMAEG instead, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/Agent%20Purple%20Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleeping Tom is the best cure for a shit day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Tom is the best Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture, i wrote a thing.
> 
> The picture is from hiddleston-daily.tumblr.com

 

 

You sigh heavily as you lean back against the front door, letting your body sag in the relief that you’re home after a particularly manic night shift at the hospital.  Your back aches and you’ve got a headache coming but at least you’re home.

When you make your way into the front room, you’re stunned to a halt by the sight that greets you. 

He’s sprawled out on the sofa fully clothed, with one arm thrown above his head and the morning sunlight is pouring through the blinds bathing him in a golden glow.  His hair is an unruly mess of short brown curls and he’s frowning in his sleep a little as the sunlight hits his eyes.  There’s a day’s worth of stubble on his face and he has never looked more beautiful.  Coming home to him like this after a 13 hour shift makes the sore feet and backache completely worth it. 

A soft smile creeps over your face as you pad towards him, knowing full well why he’s asleep on the sofa with his jeans on.  He can’t sleep in the bed when you work nights, he says he gets too lonely and can’t sleep if you’re not tucked up safely in his arms.  When he’d told you that the first time you’d come home to find him asleep in the lounge, your heart had melted and you’re fallen for him just that little bit more, especially when he’d said it with those big, puppy dog eyes of his that he _knows_ you can’t resist.

As you lower yourself gingerly down to perch on the edge of the sofa next to him, he makes those frankly _adorable_ little snuffling sounds and his eyes open to slits before he scrubs a hand over his face.  When he manages to get his eyes open wider, he sees you and the smile that lights up his face makes you want to make the most obnoxious squealy noise.

“Hey beautiful,” His voice is thick and rough with sleep and it’s glorious.

“Hey yourself,” You grin back before a yawn threatens to split your face in half.  The rusty chuckle that gets is just as gorgeous as the sleep fogged voice and you offer absolutely no resistance at all when he reaches up and pulls you down to him, tucking you under his chin and wrapping those long limbs around you.

“I’ll make you breakfast in a minute,” He says as you sigh happily and bury your face in the crook of his neck to breathe him in.  “Cuddles first, food later.”

And there is no way in hell you’re going to argue with that.

 

 

 


End file.
